I'll Do Anything
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Hikaru loves haruhi,And Kao doesn't like it, But a near death experience changes everything. Pairings:  Kao/hika  Tama/Kyo  Haru/Tama  Haru/Neko  Haru/Hika Tama/OC really small Tama/Hika
1. Chapter 1: Blame It On The Rain

A/N: hello pplz, this is my first fanfic, so be nice, and the title of the chapter is a song title; I'm going to do this with every chapter. So enjoy the fanfic R&R

Kaoru P.O.V.

I woke up with my bare chest against the cold wood floor. I swear if I have to wake up on the freaking floor one more time I will….never mind. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock, 10:30 A.M. I jolted up.

"CRAP! Hikaru! Wake up!" I ran over the bed and shook my older twin; he moaned and hit my hand away. I swear he is the laziest person in the world.

"HIKARU! Get your skinny ass up! We're like 3 hours late for school!" I screeched. He groaned, "It's Sunday, dummy, we don't have school."

I sighed, "No, it's not, yesterday was Sunday, today's Monday, who's the dummy now?" He turned so his back was facing me "ugh just say we're sick, we're late anyway"

"Fine, I'll go by myself, we're going to get all our customers upset, and one more thing, can you PLEASE stop tossing and turning at night, I'm tired of waking up on the floor." But by the time I finished talking, Hikaru was already fast asleep. I ran my fingers through his orange hair, "Sleep well" I changed into my Ouran uniform, fixed my hair, and walked out.

Here's the thing: I'm madly in love with Hikaru. I shouldn't be, for 4 main reasons: 1. Were both boys 2. We're brothers 3. Not only are we brothers, but we're identical twins. 4. He love Haruhi, I mean, yeah, I like her too, but she's ALL he talks about! Like the other day when Hika and I were watching TV, he started blabbering about what he and Haruhi were talking about while I was in the bathroom. I don't remember all the details, because the whole time I was staring into my mirror image, and his bright golden eyes.

Anyway, I was about to go into the limo, and Hikaru was running, uniform half on, "Hey! Wait up!" he screeched. I started bursting out laughing, "I thought you we're going to sleep in today"

"Oh I remembered" he walked into the limo "Haruhi and I are going to eat lunch together today, you can come too if you want" oh, her again. I know for a fact that she doesn't like Hikaru the way he likes her. I see the way she looks at that idiot Tamaki; it's as if those 2 have some super secret relationship or something.

"Hey Kao, you've been really quiet, what's wrong?" His face was full of worry. I blushed lightly, "I uhm, woke up on the, uh, floor again, you really need to let me sleep on the side against the wall." After I said that Hikaru started to laugh

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"I mean, it's not really that big of a deal, that happens every day anyway." The rest of the ride was silent. I checked the clock on my phone to see what time it was: 11:00. The driver talked through the speaker, "We're here" Hikaru sprinted out of the limo,

"If I run fast enough, I can make it in time for lunch!"

"But Hika, lunch is at 12:30, it's only about 11, we should actually be in the host club right now. He stopped running, "oh" as we were walking in, Hikaru smiled at me "let's open the doors together, like always" his smile faded "and see what Tono has in store for us." He grabbed my hand. We opened the doors at exactly the same time. Right as we entered, Tono ran up to us and started spazzing out "Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you late! You have customers to tend to!"

"Butt out Tono!" Hikaru and I said at the same time.

KYYYAAAAA! THEY'RE HERE!" the fan girls screeched.

"Hello ladies" we sung in harmony.

"Sorry we're late" I smiled. Hikaru grabbed me and tilted my head up "our limo broke down, so Kaoru and I had a little fun"

"Hikaru…you're embarrassing me" I blushed

He lifted my face my face closer to his "I'm sorry, but you were so adorable when you screeched out my name, it was hard to keep a secret from all the ladies" then he lifted my head so our lips were just centimeters away.

"KYYYYAAA I've never seen brothers so close!" The girls screamed at the top of their lungs. After a little while of doing our brotherly love act, it was 12:20. Funny thing is, it's not an act for me. I truly wish that all the things that we say we do would actually come true.

"Hey Kaoru, why are you just staring there, everyone left for lunch. Come on, let's go." Hikaru said. I finally snapped out of it "Oh, ok I'll be there in a little bit, I have to finish my…uh... math homework."

"You sure? Ok you can join Haruhi and I when you're done, k?

"Yeah, ok" then he left. I didn't really have to finish my math homework. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I truly felt like I was going to cry. I hate how he doesn't feel for me like I do for him. After about 2 minutes, I got up and decided to head up to the dining hall, where Hikaru and Haruhi were waiting for me.


	2. This Shit Getz old

A/N heres chapter 2, one I couldn't stand to write. Sorry if it's a little short. btw in later chaps Tamakis gunna be kinda OOC, but you'll see why in like chapter 8

I wonder what was up with Kaoru today. He's always staring into space like some ditzy blond. "Hey Hikaru, are you going to eat that?" Haruhi pointed to the fancy tuna. I had a big devilish grin "Oooh you haven't tried fancy tuna yet" she blushed "Well, I never, uh had it before and I want to try it…." God she is so freaking cute. I wonder where Kaoru went. It's been about 5 minutes, he still isn't here, and its making me worried. I hope nothing bad happened to him.

I shrugged "Sure you can have some" I can tell by the look on her face after I said that was as if she wanted to scream " YESSS I WANT TO EAT ALL OF IT ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT!" But all she did was mumble "Ok" out of nowhere this huge light bulb popped in my head. "Hey let my feed it to you, say ahh" I slowly itched the fork towards her mouth. Then the tuna fell of the fork

"Oh crap" I picked up another piece, and that too fell. "Fuck!"

She was starting to look really pissed "Just let me eat it myself"

"Nah hah ah" I sung as she reached for the fork

I hid the fork behind me. Haruhi reached for it again "Oh come on Hikaru, I just want to try some!" Out of nowhere that dumb fuck Tono came in screeching, "Hey! Get away from my gir- I mean my Haruhi!" I shrugged "Huh?" I turned to Haruhi "What is he talking abou-" Tono tired to pull me farther from he, but actually pushed us together. This made our lips crash. Some of the girls in the room screeched, but I heard some of them saying things about the other twin. However, I could care less. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She started squirming, in the background Tamaki was about to pass out, who knows what perverted reason why he didnt like this. Haruhi quickly pulled away when she noticed I wasn't paying as much attention. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

I was really confused. Why did she pull away? I thought she liked me too.

Out of nowhere, some random chick yelled "Hey! Where is the other one going?" I quickly ran out of my seat and caught Kaoru's arm before he could run away "Yo, where are you going?"

He looked up at me, eyes full of tears. I wiped the off from his eyes. "Why are you crying?'

"Whaf wrong wif foo!" Kao sniffled. I couldn't understand a word he said. I tilted his head up "what did you say?"

He quickly pushed away "What's wrong with you! IDIOT! I was gone for 5 minutes and I come back and you're sharing spit with a freaking cross dressing whore! I bet she's going out with Tamaki! Only a true idiot wouldn't get that by now! That's why has over there sulking!

"But Kao he pushed us together, I bet he's just over there sulking because he wasn't me and he wanted to kiss her!

"I don't want to hear that bullcrap! You're always making up lame excuses!"

Haruhi stood up " Listen, uh, Kaoru, Hikaru's right, he bumped into him, pushing us together, but Kaoru's right to…ta-" after she said that Tamaki instantly jumped up and tackled her. Kaoru pulled his arm from my grasp, but I instantly grabbed it again. "Let me go!"

I sighed "Tell me why you're so upset, are you jealous of me?"

Kaoru started to sob "You're such a goddamn freaking idiot! I could care less about her!" I was so confused. He seemed jealous of someone, but WHO! Kaoru continued to screech "You always get mad at people for touching me, when you have make out sessions with a cross dresser!" everyone else in the room had a surprised face. I get it now! He's not jealous of me, but of Haruhi. I wonder if it's because he hates seeing other people touching me, or for the….other reason. I actually, and I know this sounds weird and incestuous…. But I used to love my little brother. More than a brother, but like I love Haruhi now. But last year I gave up on Haruhi, he seemed to just love me as a family member. I can't say that I don't love him the same way anymore, but Haruhi the one on my mind more often. I just stared at him for a while. "Hey what the hell are you just standing there for no reason!" he droned. I grabbed his cheek with my free hand and pulled it two inches away from mine. All the girls around us started to screech. Kaoru backed away and slapped me hard against the face, leaving a bright red mark. But I grabbed his hand again "I can't take your bullshit anymore!" he sobbed with his face red. "All these acts we do, they never feel like acts! But you could care less! I hate you! I hate you so much Hikaru!" He yanked his hand and raced out of the doors, out of the school, so I followed him, out into the pouring rain that had just started about five minutes ago.


	3. It Is You I Have Loved

A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll try to post most frequently when schools done. Its just so hard to work on a fanfic when you have to study for finals…and have your mom looking over your shoulder to see what your writing, lol I don't want to get caught writing this XP. Well here's chapter 3 I love this one XD

Hikaru P.O.V

"Wait! Kaoru!" I yelled. He didn't listen to me, he just continued to run. Normally I would expect him to run back into my arms. I continued to chase my little uke, but shit he runs so freaking fast!

After running for about ten minutes, he stopped to catch his breath, so by habit so did I. We were about 10 meters apart, So If I really wanted to I could grab him, but I didn't. He's such a dumb ass, standing out in the middle of the road like that.

Out of nowhere, I saw a speeding car in the distance racing at a pace of about 80 miles per hour, heading right for Kaoru. "KAO!" I instantly raced to push the both of us out of the way. I fell right on top of him on the hard pavement, we both screamed in pain. We were both soaking wet, with cut and bruises all over u. "H-h-hik-ka-a-ru, w-why d-did y-you d-do th-hat?" Kaoru wept. I wrapped my arms him, in a tight hug. I put my head on his shoulder.

"You're my brother" I paused for a minute (A/N for dramatic effect 030) and lifted my face off his shoulder, so our eyes met. I wiped my tears away "And I love you" right now, I could care less about Haruhi, I love Kaoru, I almost lost him, and I'm not losing him again. Ever.

Kaoru looked away from me "Shut up. There aren't any girls around here, so you don't have to fake anything like this."

"What makes you think I'm faking?"

After about 2 minutes, Kaoru talked "if you seriously love me, then why do you obsess about Haruhi? And you never seem to ever think or talk about me"

"Are you kidding me? You're all I talk and think about!"

"Lies!" He started to cough

" shhh! Stop talking, it's going to hurt you even more!"

"I don't care! I want answers from you! (Cough) why do you (cough) suddenly act as if I'm your whole world (cough)"

"Well, you have always been my world, it's just…well"

"Spit it out Hikaru!" He seemed to get very angry. I didn't really know what to say here. I don't know if I should tell him that I didn't really care much, until he almost died…no no that will make him hate me.

"I'm waiting, you know forget it, I used to love you, well I guess you just like lying, so I'm just going to leave you" he tried to get up but couldn't. I stood there, shocked "Kaoru you just said the words I have been WAITING for! The reason why I never really acted like I loved you is because I thought you just liked me as a brother. I kinda….well… gave up on you, but then, I realized that you love me back this afternoon. I don't care about Haruhi anymore, you're my life Kaoru!"

Kaoru smirked "Oh really" I was confused, what was going on in his mind? Usually I can just know exactly what he was thinking, but this time I was dumbfounded. My thinking was interrupted by bruised lips attached to mine. I stood there, eyes wide open in shock. He pulled back and pressed his finger on his lips. "Well, since its pouring rain out here, and I think I broke my arm and my leg, we should call a limo to bring us home so I can get (cough) checked up."

I started to smile, and pulled out my phone, texting a limo to come pick us up "Ok, I guess were cool now"

"When were we not? I was just joking with you about being all pissed, well I was upset when you kissed Haruhi, but once you saved me I knew, even though you would save me anyway."

Wow, this boy amazed me. Those words just made me more attracted to him. I leaned up to him to kiss him again. It's like our lips were made for each other, they fit perfect together. Kaoru licked my bottom lips asking for his tongue to enter. I accepted, and just as things were started to get good, the stupid limo pulled up. I, still able to walk, picked up Kaoru (bridal style XD) and placed him in the limo

"Hikaru, I can't feel my legs" Kaoru moaned as we sat down's wrapped my arm around him, "we'll have to check out your arm and leg when we get home." I said as I pecked him on the cheek. He nodded "so I have a question."

"Ask away"

"Do you, uh, love Haruhi?" after Kaoru said that, I froze. I had no clue what to say... do I just say yes, no… that would make him kind of upset… "Uhm, I don't" I said in a really high voice

Kaoru rolled his eyes "Hikaru I'm not stupid, I've known you for my whole life, I can tell when you're lying." Crap. I know exactly what to say next! "I used to; I mean I still do, but…you're the only one that I truly love!" I wasn't lying there. I truly love my twin. He is the person that I have never loved more in the world. That's what I am sure of.

A/N I felt the song title for this was perfect for the chapter! Its probably going to be HIkaXKao Theme song, you should search it up!


End file.
